


no sleep in heaven or bethlehem

by nakymatonlapsi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakymatonlapsi/pseuds/nakymatonlapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann tries to bodily prevent Newton from working himself to death-by-extreme-sleep-deprivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sleep in heaven or bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

> Titel from Spring Awakening. The German is translated & explained in the end notes.

“The bioluminescent qualities of kaiju blue in comparison to kaiju waste need to be explored in an extended experiment with at least-”

Newt is only slurring the words he’s saying ever so slightly and really, his balance is _just_ fine. Mostly. Okay, he might need to sit down right this instant. But he is fine. He would be even better if Hermann would just let him access his work station and get on with his trial series but unfortunately, the guy in question is currently blocking his way, leaning heavily on his cane but apparently determined not to budge.

“Dr. Geiszler. Newton. It is three thirty in the morning and you haven’t slept in almost 70 hours. In your current state, there is no way this experiment of yours can be anything more than a biohazard waiting to happen. Please go to bed.”

He looks like he wants to say more but unfortunately, Newt’s body chooses that exact moment to give up on muscle tension altogether and he staggers forward. Hermann stabilises him with his free arm, holds him up with his body before managing to shift his weight so he’s sitting on Newt’s desk, grabbing his shoulders with both hands. The cane clatters to the floor.

“Newton, Liebling, you need to sleep.”

Newt tries to argue, but his words come out too jumbled for Hermann to make any sense of them. He lets himself be pushed upright, let’s himself be dragged out of the lab and through the corridors towards their shared room, suddenly too tired to bodily protest. He feels like his brain is floating outside of his body, hovering two steps behind him, and the edges of his body seem to be blurring with the environment. _Interesting._ Hermann manhandles him into their room and shoves him onto his bed. He tells him to _“Sleep, Newton. Herr im Himmel, go to sleep.”_ , but Newt’s brain has just about caught up with him and he pauses.

“ _Liebling?_  Really, Hermann?”

Hermann stares at him in bewilderment, then evidently tries to mentally backtrack to the exact words he had said to him moments earlier. He stiffens.

“Newton, you’re so severely sleep-deprived that you might very well be hallucinating, so, _please,_ _will you_ _just_ _go to sleep_.”

“Dude, you’re derailing. You are _totally_ derailing right now.”

Hermann fixates him with a positively murderous glare.

“Aww, come on dude. It’s fine. It’s pretty cute actually. You know that i love you too.”

Okay, that is definitely his sleep-deprivation speaking. No brain-to-mouth-filter. _Oops_. Hermann rolls his eyes at him, but his demeanour seems to relax a little.

“ _Shhhh_. Sleep.”

Newt dutifully kicks off his shoes and puts himself in a horizontal position. Underneath all his tired confusion he feels a vague happiness. Like something important just happened. Something big. He needs to think about that. Later. After Sleep. He closes his eyes and tries to drift off, hears how Hermann first puts his cane away, then sits down on his own bed, opening a book. He cracks one eye open again.

“Herms?”

“Hmm?”

"‘Liebling’?  _Seriously???_ Couldn’t you have picked something marginally less antiquated? I’m way too cool for that, man. What’s wrong with, I don’t know, ‘Schatz’?”

Hermann doesn’t miss a beat.

“I am not a pirate, Newton. Please go to sleep.”

For the first time in three days, Newton actually does.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebling: term of endearment along the lines of darling. somewhat stuffy and formal and a little old-fashioned. (at least to my ears, other native speakers might disagree? but in any case, this is set circa 2024, let's just assume the term is outdated by then.)
> 
> Herr im Himmel: literally 'lord in heaven', in this context 'for heaven's sake'
> 
> Schatz: very common term of endearment in Germany, literally translates to 'treasure'
> 
> thanks for reading! find me at smallalisonbechdel on tumblr or leave a comment here :)


End file.
